Sólo tú
by Asuna-dono
Summary: Desde que cumplí doce años y me empezaron a interesar los chicos, he tenido mala suerte, siempre o son unos malditos, o resulta que son gays, y cada vez me desanimo más. NejixTen y posiblemente NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, GaaxMatsu, ShikaxTema e InoxSai... Pasen y lean :D
1. ¿Casualidad?

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, únicamente me pertenece la historia y no recibo pago por hacerla. **

**Capítulo 1: ¿Casualidad?**

**Sólo tu...**

A veces me pregunto si de verdad hay una persona destinada a estar con otra persona, mis amigas y amigos se la pasan diciéndome que es cuestión de tiempo, que cuando menos lo piense ahí va a estar. Pero, ¿y si en realidad es sólo para unos y lo contrario para otros? Desde que cumplí doce años y me empezaron a interesar los chicos, he tenido mala suerte, siempre o son unos malditos, o resulta que son gays, y cada vez me desanimo más. Ya tengo diecinueve años y la única relación "seria" que he tenido duró menos de tres meses, el idiota se excusó diciendo que el cariño que me tenía era tan sólo de amigos, y lo peor de todo fue que le creí, pero tiempo después me enteré que me engañó muchísimas veces. Y con el tiempo fui "endureciendo" mi corazón, me volví más antisocial y fría con los hombres, cada palabra que dijeran era una farsa total para mí.

Hoy comienzo a estudiar en la universidad, ya que perdí un año por culpa de la depresión al haber muerto mis padres, ahora un poco más fuerte, voy a tomar las riendas y dirigiré mi vida.

Cepillé un poco más mi cabello y lo recogí con mis particulares moñitos de siempre, coloqué un par de accesorios en cada lado y esparcí un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, algo sencillo, como siempre lo había sido.

Llevaba una blusa lisa con una imagen de Star wars, me encantaba esa película, también vestía un short de mezclilla que llegaba unos siete dedos por encima de las rodillas, me sentía muy orgullosa de mis piernas así que no dudo en mostrarlas, claro, conservando siempre el derecho a imaginar, y unas sandalias negras con detalles floreados azules, algo sencillo recalco. Me observé una vez más en el espejo y me dispuse a desayunar, aun me quedaba bastante tiempo para que iniciaran las clases, dichosamente vivía en una residencia a sólo dos cuadras de mi facultad, así que siempre iba tranquila. Le di el último mordisco a mi sándwich y bebí la mitad que restaba de mi jugo de naranja y me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes. Recogí mis cosas y salí del apartamento, el día resultó precioso, una mañana cálida, la brisa fresca y un aroma a pino que inundaba mis pulmones con placidez.

Más adelante me encontré con una de mis amigas, castaña como yo, a diferencia de que su cabello era corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos negro azabache y su piel blanca pálido.

-Hola Matsuri, ¿cómo estás?- dije tocando su hombro para no asustarla.

-¡Hola Tenten! ¿Excelente y tú?- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Bien, un poco nerviosa, pero con todo el positivismo posible, jajaja...

-Ya somos dos, espero y los profesores no sean muy estrictos, y lo mismo los compañeros- Matsuri y yo entramos a la misma carrera, la conocí el día que hicimos los exámenes de admisión, fue un gran alivio puesto que debido a mi apellido mis otras amigas estuvieron en aulas distintas a la mía, y ambas estábamos muy nerviosas.

Llegamos a la facultad y como aun teníamos tiempo nos quedamos charlando un rato en una de las fuentes que decoraban la entrada. Y de un pronto a otro escuchamos a unos chicos discutir con brusquedad, estaban en frente de nosotras, y de un momento a otro comenzaron a golpearse, uno tomó al otro del cuello de su camisa y lo empujó con fuerza hacia donde nos encontrábamos, Matsuri y yo a penas tuvimos tiempo para ponernos en pie, pero para mí era un poco tarde ya que el chico se precipitó con fuerza hacia donde me dirigía, como acto de reflejo cerré mis ojos, y escuché como mi amiga gritaba mi nombre. Estaba esperando el impacto, pero lo extraño era que nunca había llegado, abrí los ojos y observé a una persona delante de mí, era alto, espalda ancha y su cabello castaño llegaba por debajo de su espalda. El chico había sujetado al que se dirigía hacia mí, había evitado que cayera sobre mí, y por la fuerza con la que venía estaba segura de que no iba a salir ilesa de aquello.

El chico de cabello castaño, lanzó con facilidad al otro chico al suelo, este hizo ademán de enfrentarse a él pero al verlo prácticamente se arrodilló y le pidió perdón.

-P-perdón senpai, no quise... Fue un accidente... Lo siento mucho- e hizo una reverencia.

-Idiota, pudiste haber golpeado a alguien...- dijo sin la más mínima expresión o más bien sin emoción alguna, su voz sonó tranquila, pero a la vez con un tono hostil.

-Senpai, perdónenos, no quisimos causar problemas, si desea podemos servirle en algo como muestra de nuestro arrepentimiento- dijo el otro hombre que había participado en la pelea.

-No necesito nada de vosotros, largaos de mi vista inmediatamente...- dijo con la misma tranquilidad y hostilidad de antes. Los dos hombres se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo, y el castaño se dispuso a caminar sin siquiera voltear a verme.

-Esto... Gracias...- e hice una pequeña reverencia, el volteó un poco e hizo otra reverencia como respuesta.

-Tenten, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada mi amiga.

-Eh, sí, sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco asustada- vamos que se nos hace tarde- dije al mismo tiempo que recogía mis pertenencias. Sin embargo ese suceso me había dejado con dudas, ¿quién era ese chico que con tanta tranquilidad pudo controlar a esos chicos?

Las dos entramos a clases, y después de una hora finalizamos, teníamos dos horas libres así que nos fuimos a tomar algo junto con nuestras otras amigas. Caminamos hasta el pequeño puesto de bebidas y ahí las vimos.

-Hola a todas- dije con entusiasmo.

-Hola Tenten-chan, ¿sabes a quién vi hoy?- dijo una rubia de ojos celestes llamada Ino.

-Ay, cerda, no le amargues el día a la pobre…- dijo volteando los ojos una pelirrosa ojijade llamada Sakura.

-¿A quién viste Ino?- pregunté como si de verdad no supiese ni me importase de quien se trataba.

-Kiba…, y a que no adivinas con quién estaba…- la verdad no me importaba ni un poco, pero Ino siempre había sido así, así que sólo le seguí el juego.

-Ino-chan, por favor…- dijo la tierna Hinata, siempre se sintió mal por lo que me hizo su amigo de la infancia.

-Tranquila Hinata, Kiba es historia superada- dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno, estaba con la zorra de Yukka, y después de que dijo que ella le causaba asco, los hombres me enferman…- dijo mientras se colocaba brillo labial.

-No todos son iguales, Ryu-kun es muy bueno conmigo…- dijo con un suspiro Matsuri, a lo que todas reímos por tanta cursilería. Ahí todas habíamos sido engañadas, y todas estábamos más que acostumbradas, pero Sakura siempre nos daba ánimos, aunque ella en el fondo estaba igual.

-¡Hola chicas!- escuchamos una voz bastante familiar dirigirse a nosotras, y cuando volteamos todos en unísono le devolvimos el saludo.

-¡Temari! Ha pasado tanto…- dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Dramáticas, han sido sólo dos meses- dijo mientras abrazaba a Hinata y a Matsuri y por último a mí.

Temari era nuestra senpai del colegio y siempre nos daba consejos, había comenzado a salir desde el último año de secundaria con el vago Shikamaru, quien resultó ser muy buena persona, ya que para él, engañar a Temari resultaría ser demasiado problemático, y el tener que lidiar con ella después, pero todas sabemos que es porque simplemente esta muy enamorado.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- pregunté riendo ante el dramatismo de Sakura.

-Pues bien, pero tuve que traer a uno de mis hermanos conmigo, este año empieza a estudiar acá.

Y todos seguimos conversando hasta que tuvimos que irnos, pero habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el campeonato de bienvenida a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso en el campo de baseball. Asi que cuando llego la hora ahi nos encontramos, nos sentamos en la sexta grada del lugar.

El juego comenzó y ya habían transcurrido al menos veinte minutos y ni atención había puesto, me encontraba conversando con Sakura sobre un chico que estaba en su clase, al parecer muy guapo, cuando de repente escuché la voz de Ino gritarme.

-¡Tenteeen! ¡Cuidadooo!- la miré extrañada y volví a ver al frente, en cuestión de segundos la bola iba a impactarse en mi cara, de nuevo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero de nuevo este nunca llegó, abrí los ojos confundida, tal vez habia golpeado a alguien más. Cuando abrí los ojos, como un dejavu estaba el castaño delante de mi, había atrapado la pelota, no se en que momento había llegado hasta donde estaba, no lo vi nisiquiera cerca.

Esta vez él sí volteó, y sentí como si todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, el viento comenzó a soplar y su largo cabello se agitaba con armonía, pero lo que más me conmocionó, fue el color de sus ojos, "perlas" fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al describirlos. Y él me miró con tranquilidad, sentí como si con sus ojos viese mi interior, horas sentí que pasaron, hasta que noté que articulaba una palabra, la cual no escuché porque me perdí tanto que perdí el sentido de la audicion. Y sentí un codazo por parte demi amiga, que en esos momentos no recordaba ni su nombre.

-¿Ah?- alcancé a decir cuando reaccioné.

-¿Que si estás bien?- dijo con una tranquilidad que por poco me vuelvo a hipnotizar.

-Ah... Eh... Sí, sí, muchas gracias...-dije poniéndome de pie e inclinando mi cabeza.

-Neji, ¿la habeis salvado?- dijo un chico que estaba a su lado, sus cejas eran pobladas y llevaba un extraño corte de cabello- parece ser más bien que la habeis asustado, mírala, está pálida la pequeña florecilla- dijo acercandose un poco, a lo que yo retrocedí un poco incómoda.

-Lee, déjala, la estás incomodando...- y ocurrió algo inesperado, el castaño colocó su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició, y no pude controlar lo que me causó, me puso la piel de gallina, y sentí como todo mi cuerpo entraba en calor, estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba rojo, y el lo notó ya que al verme así quitó rapidamente su mano.

-Ay, el poder de la juventud... Vamos amigo, que no quiero ser responsable de lo que pueda pasarte...-dijo el chico tomando del hombro a el castaño, no entendi muy bien a qué se refería, pero al irse el castaño besó mi mano y el otro chico besó mi mejilla, de verdad pensé que estaba soñando, estas cosas no suceden a diario, me quedé un rato en shock, hasta que sakura me devolvió a la realidad.

-Tenten, ¿quién era ese chico tan apuesto?- y todas automáticamente me observaron con interrogación.

-No lo se... No se...- dije aun conmocionada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hinata.

-No lo se, creo que estoy enamorada...- dije tocando mi enrojecida mejilla.

**Hola! Soy nueva por aquí! Espero que mi historia sea de su agrado, también espero que si tienen sugerencias las escriban con un hermoso review, no me alimento de ellos, pero es lindo saber que te apoyan con algo :D aún tengo varias ideas para ésta historia, como agregar un poco de lemmon, no se ustedes nada más sugieran, y también quiero incluir a otros personajes.**

**¿Cometarios?**

**Asuna-dono**


	2. ¿Valdrá la pena?

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo tú...**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Valdrá la pena?**

Desde que había ingresado a la universidad el año anterior, me dije a mi mismo que no volvería a salir con alguna mujer, había sido traicionado demasiadas veces, las mujeres sólo buscan algo: dinero, ah, y algunas veces sexo y dinero. Dicen ser auténticas, pero a la hora de la verdad sólo estuvieron interesadas en tu bolsillo. Y lo peor de todo era que siempre terminaba enamorándome, y sufriendo. Así que le dije a mi mejor amigo Lee, que por ninguna circunstancia me dejase entablar una relación con alguna mujer, que en seguida me alejara de ella, estaba harto de sufrir y de arrepentirme. Aunque en mi naturaleza estaba el ser amable y cuidadoso con cualquier dama, me imposibilitaba el mantenerme al margen de ellas, así me había criado mi padre. A veces el ser tan inexpresivo era útil, pero cuando una mujer me llamaba la atención, me convertía en otra persona.

Y no fue hasta hoy, que me pareció ver a la mujer más preciosa de toda mi vida, instintivamente me acerqué a ella, se encontraba conversando amenamente con una amiga en la fuente de la facultad, sus gestos al hablar, su risa, todo en ella me cautivó, hasta que fui interrumpido por unos idiotas peleando, las dos se habían asustado, y cuando vi a los incompetentes acercarse peligrosamente a la hermosa, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, hasta tomar del cuello de la camisa al estúpido, ni siquiera hice mucho esfuerzo, el idiota se asustó al ver que era yo, no por nada había ganado el torneo de "puño ligero" en la facultad, desde ese entonces me tenían "respeto" diría mi buen amigo Lee, quién era el primer lugar en la otra categoría. Así que lo empujé al suelo y los estúpidos terminaron corriendo como todos unos imbéciles. El saber que esa hermosa mujer estaba a mi espalda, me provocó muchos nervios, temía voltear y que me hiciera algún gesto despectivo, así que decidí continuar caminando para evitar cualquier incomodidad.

Y su dulce voz llamó mi atención, pero como aún me encontraba rígido no pude voltear correctamente, así que le devolví la reverencia a como pude, me dio mucha pena el voltear y hacer ese ademán tan descortés, así que continué mi paso lo más rápido que pude.

Todo el resto del día me la pasé pensando en ella, en cuál sería su nombre, pero estoy seguro que esa chica tan hermosa no se fijaría en alguien como yo, y pensar eso me provoca mucha desilusión, aunque en mi mente está el propósito de no fijarme en alguien, esa chica a causado en mí una fuerte reacción. Espero y se me pase rápido...

-Oye Neji, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- dijo mi amigo meneando su mano en mi cara.

-Claro que sí, es sólo que estoy un poco distraído- no sé porque desde que tengo memoria no puedo hablar con normalidad, siempre digo las cosas como sin expresión o sin emoción.

-Ya veo, y ¿qué te tiene tan distraído?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Nada importante, es sólo que hoy conocí a una chica muy linda, eso es todo.

-Jooo, ¿de verdad? Y ¿cómo es? ¿Es sexy?- dijo con demasiado entusiasmo.

-No jodas, ya te dije que no es nada importante...- en realidad estaba incómodo pero como siempre lo dije con mucha tranquilidad.

-Vale, vale, sé que te molesta, te conozco, pero bueno, recuerda que dijiste que no te ibas a involucrar con nadie- dijo sonriendo, él había dicho que eso era imposible, que cuando menos lo pensara ahí iba a estar con alguna chica de nuevo.

-No seáis necio, y vamos que el partido de baseball ya va a comenzar...- dije mientras recogía todos mis útiles de la mesa.

Cuando llegamos, ya había mucha gente y no habían muchos lugares disponibles, buscamos con la mirada hasta que Lee dio con unos asientos en el quinto escalón, con mucha incomodidad llegamos hasta los lugares libres, y casi pude sentir como me volvía a hipnotizar, la chica de la fuente estaba ahí, conversando con otra amiga, y de igual modo no se percató que estaba prácticamente en frente de ella, pero como iba con Lee, decidí calmarme y sentarme serenamente en mi lugar. Podía escuchar lo que decía, sin embargo no era capaz de entender sus frases porque me concentraba nada más en el sonido de su voz, el cual me tenía como si estuviera escuchando alguna melodía de Mozart, hasta que escuché un bateo, y divisé la pelota dirigirse hacia nosotros, y como mi vista es muy buena pude determinar su ángulo, y no se dirigía hacia mí, se dirigía hacia la chica, así que con toda la velocidad que pude, me puse en pié y atrapé la pelota, me dolió un poco la mano por el impacto, pero al menos la había cogido antes que le pudiese hacer daño, volteé y decidí hablarle.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, pero creo que me ignoró porque no pareció escucharme, la había cagado, pero vi que su amiga golpeó su hombro y ésta reaccionó, así que le repetí la pregunta.

-¿Qué si estás bien?- dije intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Ah... Eh... Sí, sí, muchas gracias...- sonó tan confundida que me sentí peor.

-Neji, ¿la habéis salvado?, parece ser más bien que la habéis asustado, mírala, está pálida la pequeña florecilla- pero mi querido amigo no conocía el respeto por el espacio personal, se acercó mucho a ella y noté cómo se incomodaba, me enfadé, sentía que sólo yo podía admirar tan hermosa presencia, así que intervine.

-Lee, déjala, la estás incomodando...- quise sonar más firme pero como siempre soné calmado. E hice algo que en mi vida hubiese hecho sin premeditarlo, acaricié su rostro, mi mano se movió por sí sola, pero había sido lo mejor. Sentí como su piel se erizaba y su rostro se enrojecía y se calentaba, y supe que estaba incómoda, así que removí rápidamente mi mano, de seguro la chica pensaba que era un atrevido.

-Ay, el poder de la juventud... Vamos amigo, que no quiero ser responsable de lo que pueda pasarte...- y tomó mi hombro y me atrajo hacia él, y no pude evitar despedirme de ella conservando mi caballerosidad, así que besé la comisura de su muñeca, y quedé extasiado con el dulce olor de su piel, y el tonto de mi amigo se atrevió a besar su mejilla, lo iba a matar cuando estuviéramos lejos. Y nos fuimos, estaba seguro que Lee me iba a sermonear en cuanto estuviéramos en el apartamento.

-Conque esa es la chica que mencionaste antes…- dijo haciendo mirada cómplice.

-Hmp… no sé a qué te refieres…- dije intentando huir de su conversación.

-Ah, claro, crees que soy ciego, sé muy bien que te gusta, lo puedo ver en tus ojos melosos, te gusta, ¿no es así?- dijo el mal nacido alsando una de sus pobladas cejas y con una sonrisa cómplice.

-No seas bruto, no me gusta, simplemente he de admitir que es muy linda y me ha cautivado, es sólo eso...- pero creo que mi amigo tenía razon, creo que si me gustaba, era algo así como amor a primera vista, no, amor no, si no que era algo, como en los libros medievales que he leido, cuando un hombre encuentra a una mujer y expresa en hermosas palabras poéticas lo que siente al verla, no se, ni yo mismo se que es, pero no me gusta nada, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se su nombre.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche y decidí salir de el apartamento a dar una vuelta, esta noche parecia ser de aquellas en las que el cielo despejado y el viento helado eran mas reconfortantes que cualquier dia soleado, me detuve un rato observando los árboles de pino agitarse, y como un sueño ahí estaba ella, caminaba sola y pensativa, no sabía qué hacer, esconderme o quedarme ahí sin decir nada.

Y entonces ella me vio, su mirada lucía nerviosa, observaba hacia todos lados como buscando un lugar en dónde esconderse, o al menos eso interpreté yo. Decidí acercarme un poco y saludarla, después de todo esos eran mis modales.

-Buenas noches- dije con serenidad, espero no molestarla.

-B-buenas noches...- dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, no supe desifrar lo que su rostro transmitía, y esperaba no estarla molestando.

-Esto... Yo... Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí...- y sonrió de una manera diferente, un poco más relajada, yo le correspondí, le tendí la mano.

-Soy Hyuuga Neji, y ha sido un completo placer haberle sido util...- ella con nervios tomó mi mano, pude sentir su calor y sudor, estaba nerviosa.

-Kouh Tenten, y no digas eso, no era tu deber hacerlo... Yo... De verdad te lo agradezco...

-¿Quieres caminar un rato?- le dije mirando hacia el bosque.

-S-si- y me siguió el paso, caminamos alrededor de media hora y conversamos sobre su carrera y la mía, y de otras cosas más, yo seguía extasiado con sus relatos. Casi ni le prestaba atención en realidad hasta que tomó mi brazo y se acercó mucho, pude sentir el contacto de sus pechos y eso me hizo sentir acalorado.

-Neji-san, ¿escuchaste eso?- dijo con la mirada asustada.

-¿Ah? Alcancé a decir, estábamos en medio de un sendero en un pequeño bosque de la universidad.

-Hay algo ahí, observándonos... Dijo con temor...- y se juntó más a mi cuerpo, yo sinceramente no sabía a qué ponerle atención, o al supuesto fantasma o a su repentina cercanía.

-Tranquila, ha de ser algún animal...- dije calmado.

-No... Eso no es un animal, parece ser una persona u otra cosa, y nos está mirando...- dijo temblando, e instintivamente la abracé.

-Si quieres puedo ir a revisar...-dije deshaciendo el abrazo.

-N-no, no me dejes sola, además puede ser alguien malo...- dijo como suplicándome.

-Tranquila, será solo un segundo- y me separé de ella y caminé hacia donde parecía estar el fantasma.

Y el arbusto comenzó a moverse, así que me puse en posición de alerta y esperé, y de un pronto a otro salió un zorro dispuesto a atacarme. Y corrí hacia ella, tomé su mano y la llevé conmigo, ella iba jadeando mi nombre, ya que ibamos corriendo.

-N-neji-san- y volteé a verla y como íbamos corriendo tropecé con la raiz de un árbol, y caimos, yo con tal de que no se golpeara la abracé con fuerza para que cayera sobre mi.

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritó y caimos al suelo.

-Ahhj...-me quejé, me había golpeado la espalda con una piedra, creo yo. Pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba, tenía a la castaña sobre mi y en una pocisión un poco comprometedora, sus piernas se encajaron en mi abdomen y parte baja, y sus pechos quedaron ubicados en mi pecho y creo que en una de mis manos, y no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas, y ella levantó su rostro y accidentalmente rozó mis labios, su rostro imitó al mío y en un rápido movimiento estuvimos separados.

-¡Lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención, es sólo que quería evitar que te golpearas al caer…- dije sintiéndome el tonto más tonto del planeta.

-N-no te preocupes… en realidad te lo agradezco…- y en ese momento escuchamos otro ruido.

-¡SLENDER!- gritó y saltó a mis brazos, cuando le dije que era un ave se ruborizó pero no se deshizo del abrazo.

-Tenten…- la vi haciendo ojos de leche, tenía que besarla, me provocaba como ninguna.

-¿Sí?- dijo sintiendo lo mismo que yo, supuse…

-Será que… puedo…- y acerqué mi rostro al suyo sólo unos pocos centímetros, después de todo estábamos muy cerca, aunque ella estaba más baja que yo, mi corazón latía con rapidez, sentía mucha adrenalina, y juro por todo lo sagrado que si esa mujer no me detenía ahí, me la iba a comer. Pero para mi gran sorpresa, fue ella la que tomó mi mentón y lo atrajo hacia el de ella y así nos unimos en un tímido pero pasional beso.

Y en mi mente se formaron cientos de preguntas, pros y contras de en lo que me estaba metiendo: uno: me podría enamorar y salir lastimado como en otras ocasiones, dos: tener sólo una relación con derechos y lastimarla y lastimarme, tres: podría ser la mejor decisión de toda mi vida, ella podría ser la indicada, pero, no la conozco bien, y a pesar de todo eso, siento que no puedo estar sin ella. En cuanto el beso avanzaba, acariciaba su espalda, sus hombros, sus temblorosas manos y saboreaba sus dulces labios, hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Neji-san… creo que esto no está bien…- dijo colocando sus manos en mi pecho intentando alejarse de mí.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad lamento haberte incomodado- Me separé de ella y le tendí mi mano- ven, te acompaño hasta tu departamento…- soné tan sereno como siempre, pero en realidad estaba lleno de furia, había arruinado todo…

Ella tomó mi mano con duda y caminamos hasta el sendero de salida, el camino fue silencioso, pero podía sentir cómo su mano se acoplaba perfectamente a la mía, de verdad era extraño que encontrara una persona a la que me acostumbrara con tan sólo unos pocos días de conocerla, pero creo que tenía que conformarme con tener sólo su amistad.

-Tenten-san… ¿aun con todo lo sucedido, podemos ser amigos?- le dije en cuanto arribamos a su casa, ella me observó con una pizca de tristeza en su rostro y finalmente asintió con una sonrisa, la cual devolví con brevedad, y en un rápido movimiento la besé en la mejilla y me retiré mirándola por última vez en la noche.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, encontré a mi compañero haciendo sus ejercicios rutinarios, él en seguida me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Neji, ¿cómo te fue en tu caminata?- me dijo acercando una botella de jugo de naranja, yo me encontraba sentado en un sofá y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Lee… tenías razón, esa chica me gusta, no, en realidad creo que estoy enamorado…- dije con resignación, después de esa noche estaba seguro que era amor, ya que era más fuerte que lo que llegué a sentir por mis antiguas ex novias.

-Neji… ¿Estás seguro?- dijo con su rostro preocupado.

-Sí, más que nada…

-Y ¿por qué estás deprimido?

-Porque sé que ella no siente lo mismo por mí…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se ve en su rostro, ella lucía insegura…

-Puede que sólo esté asustada, como lo estás tú en estos momentos…

-¿Tú crees?- podría ser que mi compañero tuviese razón, pero ¿valdrá la pena arriesgarse?

-No estoy seguro, pero, amigo, si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabrás, además ella parece ser una chica muy amable…- dijo guiñándome el ojo y sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

-Mmm… no sé, veré qué hago, gracias por los consejos, me voy a dormir…- dije con tranquilidad pero creo que no voy a poder dormir pensando en ella.

-¿Valdrá la pena?- me pregunté al llegar a mi habitación y me acosté con la duda rondando mi cabeza, tendré que pensarlo muy bien…

**Y he ahí el capítulo dos, ustedes dirán, si de verdad va interesante o si en realidad le falta algo, por eso por favor les pido que dejen un comentario criticando o lo que quieran. **

**Agradezco profundamente que la lean, espero y les esté gustando.**

**Saludos, Asuna-dono.**


	3. La luna como testigo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mía y no recibo pago por ella.**

**Sólo tú capítulo 3 **

"**La Luna como testigo"**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que nos vimos en la noche y había ocurrido ese inesperado beso, y desde ese entonces no había hora en la que no recordara la agradable sensación de su calidez y de su pasión a la hora de besarme. Pero tampoco olvidaba lo que había hecho, y sabía el por qué lo hice, simplemente ya no confiaba en los hombres, sí, Neji podía gustarme mucho, pero no lo conocía, y a pesar de que me gustó mucho su compañía, sabía que una persona no hacía eso de la noche a la mañana sin tener algún otro propósito.

Y no quería averiguarlo...

Hoy las chicas y yo planeamos ir a la playa, teníamos una semana libre por un congreso de profesores, y como la playa no quedaba muy lejos yendo en tren, decidimos ir a despejarnos y a descansar un poco.

Ino tenía una familia muy influyente, y por ende, mucho dinero, así que nos ofreció quedarnos toda la semana en un lujoso hotel, al principio no queríamos por la vergüenza y lo costoso que iba a salir todo, pero al final terminó convenciéndonos, y es que esa rubia era de las que conseguían todo lo que se proponían, y pues si se piensa bien, a sus padres no les iba a costar nada alojarnos por unos días con todo el dinero que disponían.

Así que preparé todo para el viaje y salí de mi casa temprano, queríamos llegar lo más pronto posible para así disfrutar al máximo de la estadía.

-Buenos días Sakura- saludé a la pelirrosa que esperaba por mí en la estación de bus, todas debíamos encontrarnos ahí.

-Guau, Tenten, te ves muy linda- dijo mientras me abrazaba con calidez.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Es sólo un vestido playero- dije sonriendo modestamente por su cumplido, aunque no sabía por qué lo decía, era un simple vestido de tela blanca suave con unas flores rosadas adornándolo, bueno y mi espalda estaba descubierta pero no era nada extravagante.

-Tú lo dices porque siempre te has considerado poco atractiva, pero yo que soy tu amiga y tengo ojo crítico, digo que te ves muy linda- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Y es que así era yo, nunca me consideré una bombonada, es más siempre me había preguntado cómo se debía sentir ser observada o deseada por un hombre.

Y en ese momento llegó Hinata seguida por Matsuri y Temari, y también por otros dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro con el cabello negro sujetado por una coleta alta llamado Shikamaru, el novio de Temari.

Al principio noté como mi amiga castaña lucía incómoda y no supe por qué hasta que el pelirrojo le habló y ésta se comportó de una manera extraña. Ahí supe que era simplemente atracción hacia él, reí de lado y saludé a mis otras dos amigas.

-Hola Hinata, hola Temari- dije sonriendo.

-Hola Tenten-chan, me alegro de verte- dijo mi tierna amiga con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola Tenten, ¿qué tal estás?- dijo la rubia abrazándome con fuerza.

-Bien, jajaja y ¿eso que trajeras a Shikamaru?- pregunté saludando con la mirada al vago.

-Casualmente su padre está investigando un plagio por parte de un hombre que se había hospedado en el hotel y en forma de agradecimiento le ofrecieron unos días de descanso y como él no podía, le dijo al vago este, y aquí está- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

-En realidad yo no quería, pero esta problemática terminó obligándome- dijo bostezando y rascándose la cabeza. Todos reímos ante eso.

-Ah, y este chico de acá, es mi hermano pequeño, Gaara- dijo tirando de su mano para que se acercara a saludar.

-Hola...- dijo con seriedad.

-Hola...- dije sonriendo con incomodidad.

-Y no te preocupes, él es amargado por excelencia, jajajaja- dijo la rubia guiñando el ojo.

En ese momento llegó Ino con otros tres chicos, no los conocía pero parecía que mi amiguita si, y noté como Hinata y Sakura se ponían nerviosas y rápidamente simularon que no los habían visto. Yo fruncí el ceño confundida y fui a saludar a la rubia.

-Hola Ino, llegas tarde- le dije abrazándola.

-Lo siento, es que estos chicos no querían despertarse jejeje- dijo sacándoles la lengua.

-Es tu culpa Ino-chan, tú fuiste la que nos dijiste la hora equivocada para despertarnos- dijo un rubio muy alto con tatuajes extraños en su rostro.

Los otros dos sólo asintieron con la mirada, no los había visto antes.

-Lo siento fue mi error jejeje, por cierto Tenten, ellos son Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, unos compañeros de un curso de mi carrera, decidí invitarlos porque entre más gente mejor ¿no?

-Mucho gusto- sonreí- y pues sí tienes razón.

Subimos al tren y el viaje se demoró al menos una hora, llegamos al hotel y nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones, yo compartía la mía con Matsuri, Sakura con Ino y Temari con Hinata, los otros chicos compartían las habitaciones contiguas a las nuestras, Shikamaru solo porque era la habitación para su padre, Sai con Naruto y Sasuke con Gaara.

Todos nos dirigimos a la playa y llevamos unas cuantas sillas para tomar el sol, yo aún envuelta en la toalla, me dirigí hasta la silla que incluía una sombrilla, me daba demasiada pena mostrarme en traje de baño y no quería quemarme, o esa era mi excusa. Pero en ese momento mi querida amiga Temari, me lanzó un cubo de hielo encima, y este cayó justo en mi espalda, y por reflejo o por frío acabé gritando y dejando caer mi toalla al correr detrás de ella, tenía que vengarme.

-¡Temariiiii!- grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras corría, y ésta sólo continuaba corriendo y riendo al mismo tiempo, pero debió ser mi mala suerte, porque no vi un hueco en la arena hecho por unos niños que se encontraban jugando, y tropecé, pero hice un movimiento evasivo y terminé cayendo sobre una persona, ésta persona estaba acostada tomando el sol, y cuando le caí encima, escuché un gemido masculino, por el dolor que debí causarle.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo siento mucho, no lo vi, no fue mi intención!- dije haciendo reverencias exageradas por la pena tan enorme que sentía.

-¿Tenten?- escuché decir mi nombre, y abrí los ojos y sentí más vergüenza que antes.

-¿Neji…-san?- y mi rostro se enrojeció más de lo que nunca se había enrojecido.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras me observaba con preocupación, yo me puse de pié rápidamente y salí corriendo de allí, no sé por qué lo hice, pero no podía verlo, todo ocurría muy rápido, y mi voluntad se doblegaba cada que lo veía, por eso había estado evitando verlo a toda costa, e iba bien, y casualmente me lo encontraba aquí, mala suerte digo yo…

Llegué hasta el vestíbulo y me dirigí a mi habitación, decidí tomar un baño para retirar la arena de mi cuerpo, cuando salí, me vestí con un short jeans y una blusa de tirantes negra, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la playa de nuevo, no quería preocupar a mis amigos, cuando llegué ya no estaban, así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel y explorarlo. Llegué a un hermoso lago y me senté en una de las bancas debajo de un árbol. Y escuché mi teléfono sonar, Sakura me estaba llamando.

-¿Hola? Sakura lo siento tuve un percance y me fui a la habitación, y ahora estoy en un lago cerca del mini bar de la piscina.

-Ah qué bien, tenemos pensado hacer una fogata en la playa, estamos preparando todo, ve hacia donde estábamos.

-Ok… para allá voy…- me puse de pié y me dirigí hasta la playa. En ese momento me topé con el amigo de Neji, intenté esconderme pero ya me había visto.

-Hola florecilla, qué casualidad más agradable- dijo acercándose y besando mi mano.

-Hola… sí, qué casualidad…- dije con timidez, pues él era muy confianzudo.

-Escuché de mi amigo, que estabas aquí, nosotros vinimos como trabajo de la u, estamos estudiando biología marina, y su padre nos ofreció venir, y así aprovechar jejeje- dijo observando el paisaje, la verdad es que éste chico era muy agradable, raro, pero agradable.

-Ya veo, yo estoy sólo de vacaciones…- dije evadiendo el tema de Neji.

-Pues qué bueno, así podemos reunirnos y pasarla mejor ¿no?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo sólo pude pensar en lo que implicaba invitarlo, invitar a Neji…

-S-sí, es cierto jejejeje- no podía ser tan odiosa- de hecho ahora vamos a hacer una fogata, si quieres puedes asistir…

-¡Una fogata! Sí me encantaría, le diré a Neji, espero y no te moleste- dijo esperando mi respuesta.

-No, claro que no, además la playa es pública ¿no?- dije disimulando.

-Oh, perfecto, le diré que vayamos, gracias por invitarnos, no vemos- dijo besando mi mejilla y dirigiéndose hacia el hotel.

Por dios, no sabía qué hacer, ya había sido demasiado descortés con él antes, no sabía que cara poner cuando lo viera, ¿sonreír?, ¿hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado? Después de todo el había dicho que fuéramos amigos, así que no había problema con hablar… Pensando como loca llegué hasta donde estaba ya puesto todo para la fogata.

-Hola, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ino, con las mejillas rosadas, seguro había estado bebiendo.

-Por ahí dando vueltas- dije acercándome a Sakura quien preparaba malvaviscos.

-Ah, hola por fin llegas, vamos ayúdame con esto- dijo dándome una botella con refresco para preparar. Y la fogata comenzó, todos bailaban y se molestaban entre sí, y yo estaba sentada en un tronco con vista al mar, al final Neji ni Lee habían llegado, por dicha. Observé la luna llena alumbrarnos, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, cerré los ojos sintiendo la brisa fresca chocar contra mi rostro y sentí como el tronco en el que estaba se movía, abrí los ojos y me topé con los de él, de un salto caí en la arena, me había asustado bastante.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise asustarte…- dijo ayudándome a levantarme, y al hacer contacto con mi piel ésta se erizó, cómo odiaba ser tan vulnerable.

-E-está bien… no hay problema… así que pudieron venir- dije volteando a ver a Lee quien ya se había integrado a los demás en la fiesta.

-Gracias por invitarnos, espero y no sea una molestia…- dijo observándome con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, siempre es bueno contar con más amigos…- dije sonriendo.

-Tenten, sé que estos últimos días me has estado evitando, y lo comprendo, pero quisiera saber por qué lo haces, si no es mucha molestia…- yo me puse colorada inmediatamente, no esperé que me preguntara eso, y no sabía qué responderle.

-No te he estado evitando…- dije evadiendo el tema.

-Entonces ¿por qué huiste en la playa cuando caíste sobre mí?- dijo con mirada preocupada.

-Ah, es que me dio mucha pena… lo siento mucho…- dios, creo que no iba a poder evitarlo más, este sentimiento, él me confundía, ¿cómo alguien de la noche a la mañana podía gustarme tanto?

-Tenten, yo también me disculpo, fui demasiado atrevido, has de pensar que soy un aprovechado, pero no es así, yo en realidad siento algo por ti, pero me da miedo, y sé que tú sientes repulsión hacia mí, así que lo siento…- dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse, pero instintivamente, tomé su brazo y bajé la mirada, quería que se quedara ahí conmigo, después de lo que había dicho, habían dos posibilidades, creerle o fingir que lo hacía, y la verdad, sabía que las dos opciones me iban a lastimar en algún momento.

-Neji… no siento repulsión, y no pienso nada de lo que dijiste, pero tengo miedo, ya me han engañado muchas veces y no tengo la suficiente confianza…

-Pues estamos igual… pero te propongo algo, ¿Qué tal si, mejor hablamos, y nos conocemos más?

-Está bien, eso me parece…

-¿Quieres caminar un rato?- dijo tendiéndome su brazo para que lo sujetara.

-Me encantaría…- tomé su brazo, y me arriesgué, mucha gente dirá que no es real, por lo rápido que sucedió, ¿pero si no lo hacía cómo iba a saber si era genuino?, además, ya no tenía nada qué perder…

En el camino hablamos de los dos, y teníamos mucho en común, y los dos habíamos pasado por mucho, tal vez eso era bueno. O tal vez era mentira, pero creo que esa duda siempre está presente en todo tipo de relación, y yo iba a tener tiempo para conocerlo, pero tenía a la Luna como testigo de que había aceptado el riesgo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola a todas/os, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, la verdad si he tenido varios comentarios diciendo que va todo muy rápido, pero la idea es que por eso ellos tengan miedo y vayan descubriendo que es verdadero amor, bueno no voy a contar jejeje mejor esperen y confíen en mí, ahora, si el personaje de Neji no es como frío u odioso jejeje es porque me guío por el Neji maduro, el que murió por Naruto TT-TT aún no lo supero… bueno no spoiler…**

**Espero que disfruten y me dejen comentarios, si algo no les gusta por favor díganlo, no me molesta mientras no me insulten.**

**Asuna-dono**


End file.
